The Clash
by Saja Natalia
Summary: When Ron tells Harry his feelings for Hermione, Harry's reaction isn't exactly what was expected. This was written on a request from a friend.


Harry sat on his bed in the Burrow, getting ready to fall asleep. It had been a long day, and there had still been no sign of Voldemort or the remaining five horcruxes. Sighing, Harry lay down, ready to greet sleep.

It was then that Ron walked in the room. "You awake, Harry?" he asked in a whisper.

Harry was tempted to pretend to be asleep, but he knew that Ron needed him for some reason, and he responded. "Yes." He sat up. "What is it?"

Ron looked uncomfortable, his ears a bright red. "Well, erm, I've been thinking, Harry," he began in traditional Ron fashion. "And, well, erm, should I? I, er, mean, it might be bad, but should I, well, go for it?"

Harry stared at him. "Ron, from what I've deciphered from that, you've decided to become a professional thestral trainer. Use words and coherent sentences."

Ron shuffled his feet. "Yeah, I know. Look, Harry. This is hard for me. I've never had to do this before."

"Coherent sentences," Harry reminded him in a singsong voice. With a sigh, Ron sat down next to Harry on his bed. "Look, mate. I'm willing to help you, but I sort of need to know what you're talking about first. Just tell me. It can't be that bad."

"Oh, alright! It's Hermione, Harry! I don't know what to do!" Ron said, throwing his hands in the air.

Harry was taken aback. "What do you mean?" he asked cautiously.

"I mean, should I ask her out? I mean, does she like me? I mean, does she love me? I mean, why can't I think around her? I mean, why do I feel so weird? I mean _Hermione_!" this all came out rushed, as if he had had this bottled up for quite a long time.

Harry just stared at him. He felt his insides twist. "You like Hermione?" he prayed he had misunderstood, but he also knew there really was no way he could have.

"Yes!" Ron moaned, placing his head in his hands. "I think I _love_ her, Harry. I'm not very good at this stuff, so I thought I'd ask you, just to see if I did and if I should go ahead and ask her out."

Harry was torn. One side of him told him to help out Ron, while the other said to ruin all of his chances with Hermione. As Ron had pointed out, Harry knew more about this than him. Why not use that to get Hermione for himself? "Look, Ron. I don't think she's right for you." The moment he said it, he regretted it.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, lifting his face from his hands, his eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by that, Harry?" Harry was at a loss for words. "You mean you like her, too, don't you? You mean you love her, too, _don't you?_"

Harry chewed his bottom lip, a reflex for whenever he was uncomfortable. Ron, of course, knew this habit well, and knew even better what it meant. "You do!" he accused, standing from the bed. "You like 'Mione! You knew I liked her, and you like her, too!"

"Well it's not as if she's _yours_ or anything," Harry burst out. He tried to stop himself, he really did, but now that he'd started, he couldn't stop. "She's fair game. Viktor went out with her and you didn't make a move, so what was she to expect? What was _I_ to expect? I thought you didn't like her anymore. Besides, even if you did like her, it wasn't as if you'd do anything about it. You always stand back and let other guys take her, so why not me? What's wrong with me liking her as well?"

By the end of his rampage, Harry was breathing heavily and Ron had balled his hand into a fist. "What's wrong? _What's wrong? _Harry, I've liked her since first year! I like everything about her, from her brains to her figure! And what of you? Just started liking her recently, have you? I bet you have."

"No," Harry corrected him. "I've liked her for a few years now, _Ronald, _and besides, it doesn't matter who's liked her longer. It matters who makes the first move, and we all know _you _never will! You're just a coward, Ron!"

"And you always have to have your way, Harry!" Ron yelled at him, fire in his eyes.

"_Really?_" Harry challenged, stepping so he was inches away from Ron's face.

"Yeah! You think just because you're the Boy Who Lived you should get everything you want! You think that just because you're Harry Potter, the world should bow down before you! Well you know what? It doesn't have to! _THE WORLD DOESN'T REVOLVE AROUND YOU!_" Ron screamed, his voice cracking and his face red.

"AND IT SURE AS HELL DOESN'T REVOLVE AROUND YOU, RON!" Harry bellowed back, ready to whip out his wand if he had to.

"NO, IT DOESN'T! AND DO YOU KNOW WHO IT DOES?" Ron demanded. "_Hermione_. It's all about her, and you best realize that!"

Turning, Ron stormed from the room, slamming the door shut behind him so hard that the entire room vibrated. Harry stayed in the same place for a few minutes, fuming, before turning to his bed and punching the pillow. "Damn Ron. He thinks he's so important. Well, he's not!" He continued punching his pillow until the stuffing began to come out. "HE'S NOT!" he yelled, and through the pillow across the room.

"He's not."


End file.
